


Beca's Nightmare Before Christmas

by isacabral



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, but no spookiness this time, this one is all about them fluff, under the halloween tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isacabral/pseuds/isacabral
Summary: As the years progressed, it got harder and harder for Beca to hide her softness underneath a hardcore exterior. She blamed the women in her life.





	Beca's Nightmare Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on the baby prompts. I swear! But then I started writing and this came out instead? I was very confused. But I hope you enjoy regardless. Yay?

Beca didn't know how she end up there.

She meant, she knew how she ended up in Los Angeles — a couple of years after she had originally planned it, but still — living a pretty sweet life, producing music the way she had always intended and sharing an amazing loft apartment with Chloe (an added bonus to her previous dream).

She even recalled how she finally got over her fear of opening up about her feelings — something to do with how she felt more comfortable in her own skin and having matured or whatever crap Stacie had babbled on about — and told Chloe she loved her in a non-platonic way and was pleased to find out that the feelings were mutual.

And how they became officially girlfriends and got married even — yes, they had eloped, but Beca was fairly certain it still counted as a mature decision.

Beca definitely remembered that.

What Beca meant was that she didn’t know how she ended _here _ — here being Stacie’s two-bedroom apartment in Echo Park, sitting on her futon couch, agreeing to take Bella out for trick or treat on Halloween because Stacie had to work late at the lab and Chloe would be stuck at school giving out candy to her students.

She blamed it entirely on her best friend slightly desperate tone — Stacie played it cool, but Beca knew it was killing her to have to miss out on a night of fun with her daughter — her wife’s dreamy sigh at the thought of Beca dressed up in a silly costume and her goddaughter’s pleading, pouty look.

Seriously, it should be illegal how the three of them ganged up on her.

“Okay, fine,” Beca grumbled, cringing at the loud whoops she got in return from them. “But I’m not dressing up!”

Stacie’s smirk and Chloe’s eye roll told Beca she was fighting a losing battle, but still. She had to hold up the illusion for Bella’s sake.

//

Now it was three days later and Beca could believe even less she was willingly walking down L.A’s suburb streets on a chilly October afternoon dressed up in a _ costume_. Dressed up in an Olaf-the-snowman costume!

“Auntie Beca,” Bella said, holding Beca’s hand firmly, her Sven antlers shaking as they walked side-by-side. “Why don’t you like dressing up?”

Beca looked over at the eight-year-old who was almost as tall as she was. Bella looked a lot like Stacie, even if her hair was a shade lighter and her eyes had a more hazel tone to it. However, she had most definitely inherited her mom’s brains and the inquiry seemed more out of curiosity than judgment, so Beca found herself responding easily.

“I just find it silly, I guess,” Beca shrugged, stopping so Bella could walk up with a couple of kids to the nearest porch. “Makes me feel foolish.”

After receiving a couple of Butterfingers — Beca secretly celebrated; they were her favorite — they continued their lazy stroll up to Chloe’s school, where Bella could have fun with kids her age and Beca could lose her costume and _finally _ see what Chloe had dressed up as — her wife had snuck out of the house earlier before Beca could see her costume.

And Chloe had taken several pictures of Beca dressed up as Olaf before she left. It was unfair.

“If you think it’s silly,” Bella continued as if they had not been interrupted. “Why did you do it?”

“Because…” Beca drawled, thinking what the best answer would be for a pretty-smart-but-still-a-kid eight-year-old. “We look pretty cute, don’t we?”

Bella giggled, agreeing with an enthusiastic shake of her head. “Auntie Chloe said we looked adorable.”

Eighteen-year-old Beca would have bristled and refused to be associated with anything remotely cute. Thirty-something Beca just smiled at her goddaughter and adjusted her carrot-nose as they stopped at yet another house for more candy.

Seriously, how did she end up _here_?!

//

“Hey, you guys made it!” Chloe greeted them as soon as they entered the decorated gym of Chloe’s school.

It looked pretty spooky with carved pumpkins lit up, casting the gym in a flickering, orange light, thick cobwebs with black felt bats strung high on the ceiling and walls, faux severed limbs strewn over fake tombstones and painted ghost gourds everywhere.

The kids seemed into it, though, so who was Beca to judge? 

She had more important things to focus on, like how her wife was dressed in a blue, weather-packed dress — it had a crazy pattern of different weathers on it — lightning earrings and chunky-red Dorothy heels, hair swept away in an unkempt bun. She also had a stuffed lizard on her shoulder and was holding a yellow toy bus.

“You’re Ms. Frizzle!” Bella exclaimed, delighted, in lieu of a greeting.

“Good job, Bells,” Chloe gave her a radiant smile. “You deserve some good candies for discovering it so quickly!”

Beca rolled her eyes as her wife topped off Bella’s jack o’lantern bucket with Skittles.

The tiny brunette thanked her and ran off to stand in line as one of Chloe’s coworkers called out for a haunted train ride.

“Be careful!” Beca called out, even though she knew the ride would just be down the hall and it was perfectly safe.

Chloe’s giggle caused her to turn back to her wife, blushing as she saw the adoring look on her face.

“You’re so adorable,” she said, pinching Beca's cheeks.

Beca fought the gesture, but her heart wasn’t in it. Just like it hadn’t been for over a decade now.

“You’re one to talk,” Beca replied, stealing the candy Chloe was supposed to be giving away. “Ms. Frizzle? Seriously?”

“What?” Chloe couldn’t hide her silly smile. “She’s a teacher!”

“And passionate, friendly, funny, selfless, optimistic…”

“Aw Bec,” Chloe wrinkled her nose, still smiling. “You don’t have to try so hard to get into my pants, we’re already married, remember?”

“Shut up,” Beca grumbled, blushing. “I’m seriously though. You couldn’t have picked a better costume.”

“Thanks,” Chloe thanked her softly. “Yours is pretty fitting too.”

“Yeah, right,” Beca scoffed. “I could have been Anna, Elsa, I’d have settled even for Kristoff, but no! Why did the kid have to choose Olaf?”

“Because she knows you, Bec,” Chloe continued, reaching for her hand while they kept a close look on Bella. “She knows you like to project an icy exterior but inside you’re just dying to get some warm hugs.”

Beca rolled her eyes again but didn’t reply. She didn’t have to.

“I’m not doing this again next year,” she said petulantly, crossing her arms.

“We’ll see.”

Somehow Beca knew just where she would end up in the same place next year, with an even sillier costume. And she wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
